1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting element, a display device and an electronic instrument.
2. Related Art
An organic electroluminescence element (herein after referred to as an organic EL element) having a structure composed of at least one light emitting organic layer (an organic electroluminescence layer) sandwiched by a cathode and an anode can be driven by applying a significantly low voltage in comparison with a inorganic EL element, and can be manufactured as elements with various luminescent colors. Such an element is described in documents such as, for example, Appl. Phys. Lett. 51(12), 21 Sep. 1987, p. 913, Appl. Phys. 71(1), 7 Jul. 1997, p. 34, Nature 357,477 1992, JP-A-10-153967, JP-A-10-12377, or JP-A-11-40358.
In order for obtaining a higher-performance organic EL element, aggressive researches including development and improvement of materials, and proposition of various device structures are presently preformed.
Further, elements with various luminescent colors or high-intensity and high-efficiency elements have been developed as the organic EL elements, and various practical applications such as an application for pixels of a display device or an application for a light source have been studied.
And, various investigations are now in progress aiming for further improvement of luminous efficiency required for practical applications.